Phan Fic: So The Lion Fell In Love With The Llama
by benedick-cumberbutts
Summary: Phil has had feelings for Dan for a long time now. But what he doesn't know is that Dan might feel the same way. Will a game of truth or dare change everything for them? ***PHAN. Rated M for language, just to be safe. danisnotonfire AmazingPhil
1. Chapter 1: Loving a Llama

**Well hi, I'm new here and this is the first story I'm uploading :) I hope you like it...yeah. Enjoy3**

**PHIL'S POV:**

Dan and I sat on the floor with the long rectangular box sitting in front of us. We were filming ourselves put together a wardrobe for the new flat we had just moved into. We had moved from Manchester to London.

I was across from him, each of us on either ends of the box. "How are we gonna do this?" I inquired, and Dan started pulling the box and making weird noises. He didn't reply and we got some scissors to cut open the box. We began laying out the pieces of wood on the floor, making silly comments along the way.

Dan put one of the plastic bags on the top of his head and announced, "I look like a pretty bride."

"You look like Mother Teresa," I corrected him. Honestly, he looked quite cute.

He took a slender piece of wood and swung it around like a sword or a lightsaber. "A Mother Teresa in Star Wars," I added, smiling.

We continued taking things out of the box, and found two mirrors in the bottom. Dan set the second one on the floor and sang, "Double mirror, all the way. Across the...carpet."

I grinned at his adorableness and said, "You know what they say about two mirrors on top of each other."

"They're gonna have mirror babies," Dan simply replied.

This was what I liked about him. He had such weird humour that always made me laugh, no matter how down I might've been feeling before. He had such contagious laughter, too. Such contagious, cunning laughter.

When we had first moved in together, I didn't tell him that I was gay. He still didn't know. I was afraid he wouldn't want to live with me, considering he was straight. Me, on the other hand...I was as straight as a Delia Smith pancake. I had feelings for Dan the day I met him. Dan, with his chocolately brown eyes, his soft brown hair that curled up when wet, and his smooth skin...

Dan suddenly chucked the empty box across the room, snapping me out of my dreamland. He scooted close to me so we could look at the directions for the wardrobe together, but all I could think about was how if I were to just turn my head, I could kiss him. Right here and now. But that would not be acceptable.

We read through the directions, surprised at how awful they were, and started hammering the wardrobe together. I picked up a piece of wood and started rubbing my hands all over it. I didn't even know what it looked like I was doing until Dan pointed it out. His perverted-ness made me chuckle.

"Phil, do you have any idea what that looked-ok, no." He turned to the camera. "If you're under 12 stop watching!" I cut in with, "I didn't know what I was doing!" He finished it off by saying, "And by 12 I mean 18."

There was more of Dan's dirty mind to come, however. I picked up a screw and put it next to the wood, asking, "Does it go in this hole?"

Dan grinned (oh God, his smile) and said, "That's what she said."

I ignored it and added, "There's only one hole."

"That's what she said!" he repeated. I chuckled as he looked up at the wood.

Then, I was in the middle of trying to keep a piece of wood up when Dan suggested that I "pull it out." He burst into laughter after realizing what he'd said, causing me to laugh with him.

"If anyone's listening outside the window..." I chuckled. He then began pointing out what they'd hear us say and then get the wrong idea: "Harder, harder! It's not straight...Pull it out!"

He was so gross. And hilarious. And I loved him.

There, I said it. I, Phillip Lester, love Daniel Howell.

We finally got the wood to stand up and kept on adding the other pieces of wood.

"I feel like we should be wearing bandanas," I suddenly said. Dan would look cute in a bandana.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because we are men now-" I began, but he cut me off.

"We're not fucking carpenters with bandanas. Yeah, when I think of a man assembling a sofa, a bandana comes to mind," he told me sarcastically. I laughed and brushed it off. I didn't mind Dan's little teasing. It was funny to me.

I ended up wrapping a long red bandana around my head anyway.

We finally got enough of the wood together so that we could stand the wardrobe upright, but not after I did most of the screwing it together while Dan played his little piano.

After it was stood up, it was Dan's turn to screw some wood together while I played the piano-one handed of course. I don't know how to ACTUALLY play the piano.

"Do you know any songs that require pressing two keys at the same time?" he questioned mockingly.

"Uhm, yeah, this one's called 'Dan Smells.' " I started hitting random keys which made him giggle in his sweet laugh. I bowed at the camera and said, "You're welcome."

Later on, when everything was almost finished, Dan started doing some interpretive dance to his piano music. I couldn't help but smile as I put the wardrobe together. He was the only person in the planet that could ever make me smile this much.

Finally, we were done. "It's a wa-ardrooooobe!" Dan sang, spreading his arms. I wanted to walk into them and hug him...but I couldn't. He'd get weirded out.

A few minutes later, when we were just about to move our new wardrobe into its place, Dan was leaning over looking at something. Now was my chance to FINALLY prank him! I silently slipped inside the wardrobe and closed it so he couldn't see me. Dan got up and started talking to me, but then realized that I wasn't there. Well he couldn't see where I was, at least.

"Phil?" He walked around the piece of furniture and stopped suddenly. "Phil! Phil?!" It was so cute...to hear in his voice that he actually cared where I was. But then he started to sound worried...Which was even cuter.

"PHIL?!"

"Raaaaawr!" I exclaimed, opening the wardrobe doors and popping out. I started laughing and noticed his embarrassed, amazing little smile. He started giggling with me and said, "As if you'd got in the wardrobe!"

We finished of our video like that. With Dan and I being all giggley. "You're stupid," he said to me with a laugh when we'd already stopped recording.

"I know." _And you're being incredibly cute right now, _I thought to myself. I would never be able to say something like that to his face. He would call me crazy, or weird, and then want to move out. I couldn't let that happen. And besides, he'd never feel the same way.

Right?

**Thanks for reading :) Sorry if there are spelling/grammar errors. There are more chapters to come. Please leave me reviews, maybe follow, maybe favorite? And remember, PHAN FOR LIFE! Adios3**


	2. Chapter 2: Did I Just Say That?

**Hey again, I know there aren't any reviews yet or anything, but oh well. Here's chapter two. :)**

**DAN'S POV:**

Ok, so maybe I sounded a bit TOO worried about Phil when he hid in the wardrobe. But I couldn't help it. I genuinely cared about him. Probably more than he cared about me. But Phil would never care for me how I cared for him...Love me how I loved him. He'd always think of it as a brotherly love, and I'd always think of it as so much more. I used to think we had a chance at being together. I finally admitted to myself that nothing would happen after a few months of breaking my own heart. So now I just deal with it.

But I still considered myself a horrible friend. Because friends don't keep secrets, and I'd never told Phil I was gay.

Phil and I went to sit in the living room so that we could check some stuff on our laptops and whatnot, but I didn't even look at anything on the computer. I sat there, dreaming of Phil and what it would be like to just hold his face in my hands and kiss him...Wouldn't that be nice.

But no. Definitely not happening. Not with Phil.

"Hey, want to get some sleep? It's getting late," Phil suggested, glancing down at the clock on his computer screen. I looked at mine too, and it read 2:00 AM. Damn, I hadn't realized how late we were working on the wardrobe.

"Sure," I replied, getting up. "Night, mate." I headed to my bedroom and slipped into my pajamas, then under the covers I went. After about an hour of just laying there, I became aware that I wasn't really tired at all. And I didn't think Phil was either.

I found myself jumping out of bed, and marching right to Phil's bedroom door, and just as I was about to knock, he opened it. He gasped in surprise at seeing me there.

"Jesus, Dan, you scared me. What is it?" he questioned.

I stood there, silent. What was it, anyway? Why did I feel the need to come talk to Phil? Couldn't I have just been normal and laid there? Then I came to the realization of why I hadn't been able to sleep in the first place.

I'd been thinking of Phil.

"Dan, are you all right? Are you sick?" Phil asked me, putting a hand on my forehead. As he touched me, a tingle went down my spine.

Ok, was that my imagination, or did I just see a glimmer in those gorgeous blue eyes of his? It was almost like when he touched my forehead...We felt the same thing.

No. Must've been my mind playing tricks on me.

"I-I'm fine. I'll just get back to sleep now," I told him awkwardly.

I began walking away when I felt his warm hand brush my shoulder. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

No, I really couldn't. If I were to tell him everything-ACTUALLY tell him-he'd want nothing to do with me.

"Really, I'm ok. Go back to bed, Phil. Good night," I lied, and went back to my room.

This would be a sleepless night.

**PHIL'S POV:**

The man I'd loved forever just came to me for help with SOMETHING-I wasn't sure what-in the middle of the night, no matter how much he denied it. It was nice to know that he trusted me with helping him...or something along the lines of that.

I let myself go back to sleep with Dan on my mind, which caused me to dream. My dream began in the living room, where I was alone. I was watching television, and some soap opera was on. There was a man and a woman on the screen, and the man was saying something.

"I love you, Kate. I love you," he told the woman. She looked upset.

"I'll never love you! You're mad!" she replied. I changed the channel...but every channel was playing something similar. Someone telling the other person that they were in love with them, and the ther person calling them weird or creepy or something.

Then all of the sudden, Dan came in the room. "I love you!" I screamed in my dream. A weird look overcame his face.

"What the fuck? Phil? Phil? Phil!" he yelled at me.

"I said I love y-" My voice was cut off when my eyes opened to see Dan shaking me awake.

"Phil? Are you ok? I heard you yelling," Dan asked in a worried tone.

"Er-uhm, yeah, I'm ok. Just a bad dream. Here, let me get out of bed. I gotta get dressed too, you know," I said, noticing that Dan was already fully dressed because it was 10:00 AM. He nodded suspiciously and went back to his room.

"What the hell is wrong with me..." I muttered. I took a quick shower to clear my head and then changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I wasn't hungry for breakfast this morning, so I simply didn't eat. I did have some tea, though.

When I came into the livingroom, I found Dan sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, what do you want to do today?" he asked me. I had no idea. Like I was actually thinking about what I'd like to do all that time I was getting ready.

"I'm not sure. What about you?" I inquired.

He thought for a moment. "Well actually, I was wanting to make a video for my channel, but my subscribers want you in it, too. I already kind of set everything up...They want us to do another truth or dare video," Dan explained to me.

"I'm good with that. Let's start this thing," I said to him, sitting next to him on the sofa. He hit the record button on his camera and said, "Hey guys, it's Dan, and I'm here to do a fourth truth or dare video."

"I'm here too," I said with a smile.

Dan nodded and said, "Let's goooooo. Phil, what's the first one?"

I looked at the computer screen and read the first one. "Ok, truth. Have you ever wanted someone other than me in your videos?"

Dan grinned and said, "Yeah, I always want this weirdo to get out of my face."

I punched his shoulder and smiled, saying, "Shut up! Ok, this one's a dare. I dare you to stand outside your front door and scream, 'I TOUCH JUSTIN BIEBER WHILE HE SLEEPS!' "

"Is that literally the dare?" Dan looked at the screen and saw that it REALLY was the dare. "Oh, for fuck's sake..." He got up and made me film him step out the front door door.

"I TOUCH JUSTIN BIEBER WHILE HE SLEEPS!" he screamed, and then dashed back inside. He slammed the door, laughing incredibly hard.

"The things I do for Youtube..." he muttered in between giggles. I smiled at his laughter. I wished he would just be mine.

We went through many other truths and dares, all of them strange and hilarious at the same time. Finally, we were on the last one.

I looked at the screen. It was a dare. I gulped when I read it to myself.

"Uhm...Ok. This one is a dare. It says, 'Dan, I dare you and Phil to kiss.' "

Dan looked at me in shock. His warm almond eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding me," he whispered. I wasn't. If he actually went through with it...I'd get to KISS DAN. But he probably wouldn't want to do this one, and I'd understand.

Suddenly, to my surprise, he said, "Well, I guess we haven't got a choice."

I felt all the butterflies start flying like crazy in my stomach. I WAS FINALLY GOING TO KISS DAN! But wait. He would hate it. It would make everything so awkward. Oh well, he'd said he was fine with doing it.

"Ok..." I said. He slowly began leaning in until finally our lips met. I closed my eyes and took in the moment. My heart was on fire, and my entire body was tingling. It was almost like the world stopped just for this moment. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and my heart skipped a beat. Was he enjoying this as much as I was? No, he couldn't have been. It was just his...instincts. Yeah, that was it.

We broke away from each other and I looked in his eyes. He looked embarrassed, but not really unhappy. Suddenly, I must not have known what the hell I was saying.

I looked down at the floor and then back at Dan. "Dan...I love you."

**Ahhh cliffhanger. ^.^ Hope you liked that. :D Leave me reviews, maybe favorite, maybe follow :3 Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crying Sucks

**Helloooo there. :) Before I let you read, I'd like to than danschocolatepopcorngirl, The Darkness In Your Soul, and Simsrforever for leaving me the first 3 reviews on my story. You guys rock 3 Ok, read now. :D**

**(still) PHIL'S POV:**

Oh crap. I couldn't believe I'd actually said that! What was Dan going to do?! Shitshitshit.

Dan stopped filming and said, "Uhm, I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk." He got up and went out the door without even saying good bye. Great. Now he'd probably want to stop seeing me for the rest of his life. Well wasn't this just grand.

I slumped down on the couch and wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I was left with a big lump in my throat, begging me to let the tears fall...But I didn't. I just sat there, until I decided I needed to do something, anything, with my time. I pulled out my laptop and went to Youtube. I logged on and started looking through my older videos. The first one I clicked on was "phil is not on fire."

That was the very first video I ever posted on my channel of Dan and me together. I smiled and watched us laugh and actually have a good time. I continued looking through videos of him and me, wishing I'd have just kept my mouth shut so he could be here right now to watch the videos with me.

I was in the middle of watching "My American Accent" when a thought suddenly dawned on me. I'd probably never be able to make another video like this with him without it being awkward. All because of those stupid words that I just had to say. Now he was never going to want to make a video with me...

I finally let a tear slip out. Maybe I needed some fresh air, too. I could walk to Starbucks or something, just to take things off of my mind. I closed my laptop and grabbed my coat, then headed out the door. Once I was outside I realized it was drizzling, but I didn't really care. It hid my tears.

I walked down the pavement until I found myself in front of the Starbucks and opened the door to let myself in. The rain was heavier now, and I could hear the little _pitter-patter _of it on the window. I ordered my coffee and sat down, waiting for them to call my name. When they finally did, I realized I didn't even want coffee. But I sipped it anyway.

I looked at all the people sitting around me. There were two teenage girls sat at the table next to me, staring at me and whispering. Suddenly, one of them spoke up. She had long blonde hair and a thick rim of black eyeliner on each eye.

"Are...Are you AmazingPhil?" she questioned with a giant smile.

I nodded and gave her the most convincing grin I could muster. "Uhm, yeah, I am."

The girl next to her was blushing madly and twirling a lock of curly brown hair in her finger. "I told you it was him!" she squealed to the blonde one.

"Well I'm Lyssa, and this is Amy. Can we get a picture with you?" the blonde (Lyssa, apparently) inquired.

"Of course." I got up and stood next to them as they pulled out their phones. I gave a small smile for the camera and then thanked me. I decided it was time to leave, because I didn't really want all this attention drawn to me at the moment.

"It was nice meeting you," I said to them as I walked through the doorway.

I almost swear I heard Lyssa mutter, "It won't be the last time." I ignored it and left the Starbucks.

I was about halfway home when I began thinking about how I probably wouldn't be able to meet fans with Dan anymore. I felt more tears coming and decided to just cry this time. The rain was once again my friend because it hid the warm tears rolling down my cheeks pretty well.

Before I knew it, I found myself at our flat's front door. I searched my pocket for the key and couldn't find it. I checked all my pockets, my coat pockets, even my shoes. I came to the realization that I'd lost it.

I pounded on the door to see if Dan was home to open the door for me.

"Dan? You in there?" No reply. I tried calling him. There were several rings, and he never answered. I slumped down in front of the door and buried my face in my knees. I'd just have to wait until he came home for him to open the door for me. If he was ever coming back.

More tears came, flowing faster now. I sat there, soaking wet from the rain, bawling my eyes out. I was such a fail.

Crying sucks.

**DAN'S POV:**

Why did I even leave Phil? I should've just told him that I loved him, too. And then I wouldn't have been sitting at that park bench, sobbing in the rain. I probably had awful hobbit hair right now, considering I hadn't bothered putting on my hood. Phil had once told me that he didn't mind my hobbit hair...

I heard my phone start ringing in my pocket and didn't bother answering. It was probably someone I wouldn't want to talk to right now anyway. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to tell Phil that I was sorry for walking out, for being such a jerk. Sure I might've needed time to think about what he said, to find out if it was actually true, but couldn't I just do that in my room? I didn't need to leave. I needed to tell Phil I loved him.

I decided it was time to go back home and work things out with that beautiful blue eyed boy. I stood up and started walking home. On my way there, I saw a blonde girl and her friend standing across the street, looking at me. I shook my head and continued walking, not thinking much of it.

When I reached the lift that would take me to my floor, I resisted the urge to cry again. I had to stay strong; I didn't want Phil seeing me like this.

The lift doors opened and I stepped out to see our flat's door...With a crying Phil sitting in front of it.

"Phil?! What's wrong?!" I exclaimed, shocked to see him there. He looked up at me, trying to speak through sobs.

"I-I went on a walk, and then I lost my key, and then you weren't home, and I th-thought you weren't coming back..." His voice trailed off. I bent down and helped him stand up. The sight of him crying so hard made ME want to cry, too. I bit my lip and put a hand on his cheek.

"Phil, why would I not come back?" I asked him.

"B-because I told you that I love you," he said. He looked so incredibly sad. It broke my heart.

I took my thumb and wiped a tear off of his cheek. "Phil," I said in a low whisper, and he looked in my eyes. "I love you, too."

His eyes lit up and his crying nearly stopped entirely. "You...You're only saying that," he replied in a quiet voice.

To prove him wrong, I leaned in with my hand still on his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. He immediately responded, placing his hands around my waste and kissing me back. I ran my fingers through his ebony colored hair and pulled him in closer. This kiss was even better than our first one. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought it might burst out of my chest.

We broke away from each other to take a breath and he buried his face in my shoulder, hugging me close. I didn't even care that the both of us were soaked in rainwater. All I cared about was Phil. Knowing that he cared about me too made me the happiest man on the planet.

This had to be one of the worst but also best days of my life.

**Well, there's chapter three. Remember Lyssa and Amy, they're going to be important. It'd be nice if you leave me reviews, maybe favorite, maybe follow :) Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 coming soon. 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody is Watching

**Ohai. It's been a little while since I put up a chapter, sooooo here you go. Oh and remember Lyssa and Amy? Well when you imagine them in your head, imagine Lyssa looking like Taylor Momsen and Amy looking like Nina Dobrev. :) Kay now READ.**

**PHIL'S POV:**

I broke away from Dan, but he still held my hand. He unlocked our flat door and we walked inside, sitting down on the sofa. We were silent for a while until he asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

I chuckled and nodded. Of course I was feeling better! How could I not be feeling better? Dan told me that he loved me...and he really meant it.

He grinned, getting up from the sofa and going to the kitchen. "Good. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please," I replied. While I waited for him, I flipped open my laptop and saw that it was still on a video of Dan and I. It was of us baking Delia Smith Christmas cookies. I clicked the "play" button and was about halfway through the video when Dan sat next to me with our tea.

He chuckled and sipped a bit out of his mug when he saw what I was watching. "Like what you're seeing?" he joked, gesturing to himself on the screen.

"Of course I do," I replied simply, trying not to laugh. I felt him rest his arm around my shoulders when I noticed something in the video. "Dan, why are your hands down your trousers?"

His face turned bright red. "What are you talking about?"

I went back to the part of the video where he stuck both of his hands down his pants. He bit his lip (which was insanely adorable, I might add) and looked so embarrassed. "I...honestly have no clue," he laughed.

I shook my head and scrolled down to the comments. Sure enough, everyone was talking about the location of Dan's hands. One comment read, "Look, Dan is adjusting himself."

"Let's go to a different video, shall we," he told me, taking control of the computer. I rolled my eyes and let him click on whatever he wanted. We were watching a video from his channel, "Sexy Internet Dating," when I heard something outside.

My eyes flickered over to our window. "Is...is somebody outside?" I questioned. Dan paused the video and looked over at the window, too.

"I think you were just hearing the rain or something," he suggested. I hoped that was all it was. It would creepy if there was someone outside our window...

I nodded and decided that it was probably just that. We carried on watching videos until I heard the noise once again. This time, I got up out of my seat and went up to the window.

"Phil, it's just the rain," Dan reassured me, but he didn't sound confident in saying this. I stared out the window for the longest time, not being able to see a whole lot because of the rain that was falling in cold sheets now.

But for one split second, I swear I saw a lock of light blonde hair. I told myself it was just my imagination and went back to the sofa. "You're right, it's the rain," I lied. Dan nodded and placed a hand on my back, trying to comfort me, I guess. It worked.

I watched tons of videos with Dan, some of them ours, some of them by other Youtubers. The sound of the rain was slowly relaxing me, and I felt a yawn coming on. Dan leaned back and I rested my head on his chest. Soon enough, I had fallen asleep with his arms around me.

******Later, that night******

I awoke at around 6:30 PM to the sound of Dan whispering, "Phil," in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw his face staring down at me.

"Good evening Sleeping Beauty," he said to me. I chuckled and shook my head, sitting up on the sofa. "Wanna go get some dinner?" he asked.

Right at that moment, my stomach grumbled from hunger. "I guess that's a yes then," he laughed, helping me to stand up. "Yup," I replied.

I finger-combed through my hair to fix up my bedhead and we headed out the door with our coats. The rain had come to a stop, but water from the trees above still dripped on our heads as we walked down the pavement.

"Where exactly are we going?" I inquired.

Dan thought for a moment. "How does Chinese food sound?"

"I'm pretty sure food doesn't make noise, Daniel," I told him, "but it's a good dinner idea, if that's what you're implying."

He playfully nudged my shoulder and giggled. "Shut up."

I gave a small laugh and we continued to walk on the wet ground. I suddenly felt Dan's warm hand slide into mine and I grinned. I loved that I was able to walk down the street with him, hand in hand, like I'd always wanted to.

Too soon, we were in front of the little, practically empty Chinese restaurant. As soon as we stepped inside, the woman behind the counter smiled and waved at us. "Welcome to Lucky Chinese! How are you tonight?" she questioned, sounding almost TOO cheery.

"We're doing good, thank you," Dan told her. He and I examined the menu for a while, but it was hard for me to decide since I was distracted by the woman working there. There was something strangely familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, and her nose looked way too large to even be real...but who wears a fake nose to work? I decided to stop trying to figure who she was and ordered my meal.

Dan and I sat at a table towards the other side of the restaurant, waiting for our food. "Phil," he suddenly said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why did you decide to tell me...you know...today?" he finally questioned. He looked down at his hands, waiting for my reply.

I didn't have a proper answer for him. I hadn't even meant to tell him how I felt in the first place. It had only slipped out because we'd kissed, and I hadn't known what the hell I was saying.

"I'm...I'm not sure," I told him sheepishly. What a lame answer. I could've said something so much better. But I'd said "I'm not sure." Nice one, Phil.

Dan licked his lips and nodded. "Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you did." He smiled and looked in my eyes as I felt my cheeks go red.

All of the sudden, the woman who was behind the counter earlier appeared with our food. She set it in front of us and gave me a giant smile, but a less friendly look to Dan. We both ignored it and started on our food. We were about halfway through the meal when I got the sensation that we were being watched. I glanced around the room, trying not to make it look like I was searching for someone. There weren't tons of people in the restaurant, but there was one person that stood out to me.

She was dressed in a grey coat with her hood on her head, and dark sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses on a rainy day? And more importantly, who wears their coat and sunglasses inside? I couldn't see her hair because it was pulled back. She ate alone, chewing extremely slow. I also couldn't help but notice that the woman behind the counter with the large nose seemed to keep exchanging glances with her.

For one split second, she stopped chewing and I locked eyes with sunglasses girl. At least I think we locked eyes, even though I couldn't see hers.

"Everything ok there, Phil?" Dan asked, whipping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh-oh, yeah, everything's ok," I lied. I got back to my food, still with the feeling that someone's eyes were on us.

Soon enough, the both of us were finished and we decided to head home. Luckily, sunglasses girl had left a bit before us, so she wasn't a problem anymore.

We walked out the door and into the cold night once again. I shivered and Dan wrapped his arm around my waist in an effort to warm me up. I put mine around his shoulders and noticed that he was smiling.

This was so much better than holding hands.

No one that we passed on our way home seemed to care that we were two guys with our arms around each other, which made me happy. I knew that it was 2012, and open homosexuality was becoming more common, but there were always those people that were totally against it. Not that I cared about those people's opinions.

Very soon, we were in the lift that was taking us the floor that our flat was on. But before the lift's doors could open, Dan gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I grinned like a little boy on Christmas and we stepped out in front of our flat's door.

I was about to say something to Dan when I noticed a shocked expression overcome his face. He was staring at the door with wide eyes.

"What's-" I began, then stopped when I saw what he was staring at.

On the door there was a note. The note said in messy writing:

_Dear Daniel Howell,  
STAY AWAY FROM PHILLIP.  
-Phil's two biggest fans_

**Interesting ending, eh? xD Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews, maybe favorite, maybe follow :D Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

So guys, you probably thought this was going to be a new chapter. I'm really sorry that it's not. D: I just wanted to apologise fornot uploading in while. Seriously, it's been a month. :( I was just letting you guys know that there WILL be a new chapter as soon as possible. Meaning not in like, a week or so. But I will try my best. Thanks for all the amazing review and whatnot. I love you guys.


End file.
